Exit
by K.E.B.123
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are kidnapped and held prisoner for days, secrets are revealed, and bonds are tested. What happens when the two are forced to face the feelings they've been dancing around for years, and what is said that changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so yes this was inspired by an episode of Smallville. It's not obvious in the first couple of chapters, but once it gets there, if you watch the show you'll know what I'm talking about. Besides that, I honestly don't know what I was doing, so forgive me if it sounds...well random. But I hope you all like it :) Also, this is set somewhere in the 9th season, so 10 years into their partnership. Eli has been born, but we're talking only a few weeks old. The other kids, if they are mentioned, their ages will be mentioned when they are. On to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES. IF I DID OWN THEM, I WOULDN'T NEED TO BE TYPING ON THIS SECOND RATE COMPUTER, I WOULD BE GIVING EVERYONE WHAT THEY WANTED, SOME ELLIOT/OLIVIA ACTION ;)**

* * *

It was times like this, she really hated the weather. She had always loved the way the snow fell on a nice winter evening, it was one of the reasons she stayed in New York, but today was different. Any other day, she would have stopped at the park, just to watch the kids play, build a snowman, have a snowball fight, but she wasn't soaking wet in the snow, any other day.

She just wanted to get home, get out of these freezing clothes, and take a hot shower, hoping she would regain the feeling in her body. She would have let Elliot drive her, but he was the one to blame for her dilema, and she didn't want to see him at the moment.

* * *

_"Olivia?" Elliot called out, entering their suspect's, Nicole Sheridan's, house. Elliot knew Olivia had come to the apartment, but when she hadn't answered her cell phone, he knew something was wrong. He quickly, and quietly, walked through the door, gun aimed, hoping his partner, and best friend, was okay. _

_He continued to walk through the house, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw her through the window. She looked alright. She was outside, talking to Sheridan, but when she looked up, and locked eyes with him, the look in her eyes told him she was far from alright. _

_He made his way outside, hoping he would be able to surprise Nicole, but not scare her, fearing what she would do to Olivia. "Nicole," Olivia began, when she had seen her partner step outside. "Derrik and Ashley did not deserve to die."_

_Nicole shook her head. "You don't get it! That bitch was pregnant, with his baby. It just, it wasn't fair!"_

_Olivia tried to back away from Nicole, but for each step back she took, Nicole took one foward. It was only when she turned, was Elliot able to see the large kitchen knife she was pointing at Olivia. "Nicole, of course she was having his baby. She was his wife. You were just the other woman, and when she became pregnant, he realized he was leaving you to stay with his wife, be a family with his baby."_

_Nicole wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "How can you stand there, and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."_

_Olivia, as well as Elliot, gave Nicole a confused look. "What are you-"_

_"Don't look at me like that Detective Benson. I've seen you looking at that photo of your partner and his baby. The look in your eyes, the way you smile when you see the baby, and bite your bottom lip when you look at your partner. You're in love with him aren't you."_

_Olivia looked behind Nicole with wide eyes, hoping Elliot would blame her accusations on insanity. "Nicole, I don't-"_

_"Don't lie to me Detective. I've seen the way you look at him, and I can tell you, he looks at you the same way. He's just in love with you, as you are with him." She gripped the handle of the knife tighter, before taking another step toward Olivia, who stepped back, her feet reaching the edge of the pool. "So tell me Olivia, how crushed where you when you found out the love of your life was having a baby with the wrong woman? You were angry, weren't you, angry and hurt. You knew you were so close to living out your dream, and then he slipped up, and now you have to live with that."_

_Elliot, not wanting to hear this crazy woman reveal anymore of Olivia's secret feelings, finally made his presence known. "He was going to have a baby, why couldn't you just leave his family alone."_

_Nicole quickly grabbed Olivia's arm, pushing her closer to the edge of the pool, placing the knife on her neck. "Detective Stabler. You don't understand what I went through. I finally had Derrik, but when he told me that his wife was pregnant, my whole world came down." She looked up and noticed how Elliot had his gun focused on Nicole, but his attention was solely on Olivia, who had her eyes locked on his. "I know you love her, let's just hope you make the right decision." With that, Nicole let go of Olivia's arm, and gave her a small push._

_Elliot's heart skipped a beat when he heard the splash, and he did the first thing he could think of. He shot her. He watched as Nicole dropped the knife, and clutched her right shoulder with her left arm. He didn't even bother to see how much he had hurt her, before jumping into the pool, afraid that Olivia had not resurfaced. _

_Olivia tried to swim, but she struggled to get her leg free. Something inside her was glad to see Elliot jump in the freezing water to save her. He tried to pull her up, but noticed that her pants were caught on something. He swam down, and did the first thing that came to mind. He ripped the bottom hem of her pants, freeing her. She swam up to the surface, making a mental note to yell at Elliot for ruining her favorite pair of slacks, later._

_"Olivia? Olivia, are you okay?" Elliot asked, swimming up behind her, helping her up onto the concrete around the pool. _

_Olivia, out of breath, freezing, and soaking wet, nodded, unable to form real words. She looked over, trying to find their suspect, but wasn't able to see her. "Elliot, wh-wh-where's Ni-c-c-cole?" she asked, her teeth chattering together, as she hugged her body, trying to get warm. _

_Elliot looked over, before cursing to himself. "I don't know, but right now that's not important." He quickly took off his soaked jacket and shirt, before reaching over and taking off his partner's jacket. _

_"Elliot, wh-wh-what are y-y-you doing?" she asked, shaking. _

_"Liv, you need to get warm. Body heat is the fastest way" he said, taking off her wet shirt, and pressing her body against his. He shivered, feeling how cold she truely was. "Liv, just, stay with me baby. Okay, I need you to stay awake." Olivia shivered against his body, but let out a small sigh of relief when he wrapped the small picnic blanket, that had been left near the pool, around their freezing bodies. "You hear that?" he asked, wiping the wet hair away from her eyes._

_Olivia nodded against his chest. The sirens that were getting louder by the second were a godsend. Olivia took a deep breath, and pressed her hand into his body, trying to soak up as much heat as she could. 'How is he not freezing' she thought, wrapping her arms tighter around him, hoping to regain some of the feeling in her hands. "Elliot, what Nicole said, about Kathy and Eli. I never-"_

_"Liv, I know, I know." He placed his hand on her face, gently running his fingers across her cheek. _

_Before she could stop him, she felt his lips on hers. "Elliot?" she asked when he had pulled away._

_"Shh, I just need to know, if what Nicole said was-"_

_"Oh God! We need the paramedics in here now!" The two looked up to see both Fin and Cragen staring down at the two. "What happened?" Fin asked, helping the two sit up, making sure the blanket stayed tightly around them. _

_"Sheridan pushed Olivia into the pool. I shot her, and jumped in because her leg was caught on something."_

_Cragen looked around the area. "Where's Sheridan?"_

_Elliot looked down, ashamed. "She got away. Captain, I-"_

_"Dammit Elliot, you let her get away! We could have had her if-"_

_"Yes, if I hadn't jumped into the pool to save Liv. I'm sorry I thought about her life Captain" Elliot yelled sarcastically, standing up, and pulling Olivia up with him, when he saw the paramedics come into the backyard._

_"Captain, it's my f-f-f-fault. I'm sorry" Olivia whispered, before tightening the blanket around her body. _

_Cragen looked down at Olivia and relaxed, finally realizing he could have lost his favorite detective, had Elliot not rushed in to save her. "I'm sorry" he said, taking off his coat and offering it to Olivia, who shook her head._

_Fin looked at the two, then at the pile of soaked clothes near the pool. "Uh, care to explain why both your shirts and jackets are on the floor?"_

_Elliot glared at Fin. "Body heat" was all he said, before reaching down to pick up his partner's shirt. He handed it to her, and she quickly put it on, shivering when the freezing cold fabric made contact with her skin. _

_She put her jacket on, and continued to shiver, until one of the paramedics came over, placing a thick blanket around her body. "Thank you" she whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. She watched as the same paramedic placed a blanket around Elliot's shoulder, before walking back out to the ambulance. _

_She walked through the house, and out the front door, hoping she could get away without anyone noticing her. "Liv!" She turned around, silently groaning to herself._

_"What El?" she asked, turning around. She felt the cold metal of her gun brush against her stomach, and made her whole body shiver. _

_"Let me give you a ride home."_

_"El, my apartment's only a few blocks from here. I'll be fine."_

_"Olivia, it's freezing, you're soaking wet. I can't let you walk to your apartment."_

_Olivia looked at Elliot, unconvinced, before opening his car door and pulling her phone out of the glovebox, grateful, for the first time, that she had forgotten her phone in his car. "Elliot, you, you need to help find Nicole" she lied, hoping he wouldn't want to know the real reason she wanted to go home. She wanted to avoid talking about that kiss. Her heart would break, if it was just a 'we're going to die, so i'll give you a pity kiss' type of kiss. _

_"Olivia," he began, walking up to her, placing his hand on her face. "That kiss was-"_

_"Something we've both wondered about. We thought we were going to die, so we acted on it, thinking it was our last chance to do so. It, it was a mistake Elliot, and I don't want to hold you to anything because of it." Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and saw something she only saw in her own eyes. Hurt. She honestly didn't know what her partner felt for her, but she wasn't going to risk another heartache. "Goodbye Elliot" she whispered, turning on her heel, and heading down the street toward her apartment._

* * *

Olivia continued to walk down the streets of Manhattan, toward her apartment, pulling the blanket the paramedics had given her, tighter around her body. She knew it was wrong to leave with it, but it was the only dry thing on her body, and at that moment, she didn't care.

She arrived at her apartment building, and quickly went in, letting out a huge sigh of relief when she felt the warm air hit her still frozen body. She quickly took the stairs, figuring she could use the exercise to keep the blood flowing. She made it to her floor, and practically ran to her front door, opening it, and rushing inside. She threw the blanket onto the couch and rushed into her room, stripping off her wet clothes as soon as she was in the safetly of her bathroom.

She quickly turned on the shower, turning it to the hottest it would go, before jumping in, letting out a content moan as the hot water hit her freezing skin. She closed her eyes, as her head rested against the tile of her shower.

_"Elliot, what Nicole said, about Kathy and Eli. I never-"_

_"Liv, I know, I know." He placed his hand on her face, gently running his fingers across her cheek. _

_Before she could stop him, she felt his lips on hers. "Elliot?" she asked when he had pulled away._

_"Shh, I just need to know, if what Nicole said was-"_

Olivia sighed, opening her eyes. She knew what he was going to ask, and the answer was yes, Nicole was right. When Elliot told her that Kathy was pregnant, she was hurt, crushed, but she would never go and do what Nicole had done. She loved Elliot, and even though it ment she wouldn't be, she wanted him to be happy.

Olivia groaned, loudly. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't forget that kiss, and even though she knew it was wrong, everytime she thought about it, she could feel the blood rush to certain areas. "Fuck Olivia, he's a married man" she whispered to herself, banging her head on the tile. She took a deep breath, hoping she would be able to get the images of a very naked Elliot, out of her head.

* * *

Elliot used the key Olivia had given him to enter her apartment. He knew, from spending many nights on her couch, that he had a few extra clothes here, and it thought it was best to change and get dry now, than make the trip to Queens in soaking clothes.

He closed the door, and smiled to himself, when he heard the shower. He knew she was taking a shower in her bathroom. Figuring it would be a while before she got out, he headed into the main bathroom, starting the shower for himself. He just needed to feel the hot water on his body.

After spending a good five minutes in the shower, the water started to go cold. He quickly shut off the water and grabbed his towel, drying off his body, before wrapping it around his waist. "Fuck" he mumbled. He had been so quick to jump in the shower to get warm, he had completely forgotten he had left his clothes in Olivia's room, where they always stayed in a drawer designated to him.

He rushed out of the bathroom, and looked around, unconciously grabbing her bedroom's doorknob and opening it. He was looking where he was going, as he stepped into the room, so when he hit something, hard, he fell back, not expecting the impact.

"What the hell, Elliot?"

Elliot looked up, and noticed Olivia laying on top of him. It wasn't until he tried to move, did he notice his towel had fall off, as well as hers, leaving their bare bodies pressed up against each other. "Liv?" he squeaked, trying desperately to control the painful erection that was sure to follow.

"Oh, God! Why are you naked in my room?" She pressed her body closer to his, keeping him held down, while she looked for her towel.

"I'm sorry Liv, I took a shower, and I forgot my clothes in here, and-" He stopped when he caught sight of her body. He knew he should have looked away, but she was just so damn beautiful.

Olivia, noticing Elliot stare at her body, quickly covered his eyes, as she got off of him, and grabbed his towel. When she uncovered his eyes, he stood up, only to see his towel at his feet. He looked up, but instantly knew it was a hug mistake on his part, as he caught Olivia's eyes in the mirror, among other things. He saw her trail her eyes down his body, before securinging the towel around her body. "Here" she said, throwing him a pair of boxers, smiling that she had finally seen why Elliot was always so cocky. He had good reason to be.

He grabbed the boxers and quickly put them on. "I'm so sorry Liv, I, uh, I'll leave now." He quickly put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, before heading out of her apartment, leaving Olivia in her towel, wondering what would have happened had he not been so embarrassed.

"My God" she whispered, laying on her bed, closing her eyes. The first thing she saw, was Elliot, and his impressive equiptment. He was much larger than she had ever imagined, and that thought alone made her wet. This was going to be a long night, and now that she was all worked up, she was going to have make herself release all that sexual tension. "Damnit Elliot" she said, as her hand trailed down her body.

* * *

Elliot entered his apartment and sighed. He had planned to tell Olivia that he and Kathy were seperated and still planning a divorce, despite the arrival of Eli, but he knew with everything that had happened today, it was probably best to wait.

He laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling, until his cellphone began to beep. He opened the phone, and smiled when he saw the new text message.

From: Olivia

I'm really sorry about being a bitch today. Hope we're good :)

-Liv

He quickly replied, knowing it wasn't long before she called, and hearing her voice would only make his already hard cock, even harder.

* * *

Olivia laid in her bed, with only the towel wrapped around her. She had tried to relieve herself of the sexual tension she and Elliot had created, but it was awkward, especially since things with the two of them had ended on such a bad note. She let out a small sigh, as her phone beeped, signaling a new message. She reached over and grabbed the phone off of her nightstand, tapping the screen to view the message.

From: Elliot

It's okay. I wasn't the best person today either. Olivia, there's something I have to tell you, and I think it's best if you just know now. Kathy and I are still getting a divorce, we're seperated now. Call me.

Olivia sat up, before calling Elliot, shocked when she read his text message.

"Stabler" he answered. She could tell he was confused, and she only blamed herself.

"Hey it's me. What happened?"

* * *

Hearing her voice, Elliot let out a small groan, as he became even harder. The images of her naked body flashed into his head, and he knew what he had to do. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, he unzipped his pants and pulled off his jeans, feeling slightly relieved that the pressure his jeans were causing was now gone.

"Elliot, you there?"

He shook his head. He couldn't do this, especially to Olivia. She would kill him if she found out that he had been jacking off while talking to her on the phone. "Yeah, well, I just, things between us never would have worked out."

"But Eli?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love that little boy, and I'm still going to raise him as if he's my own. He needs a father." He listened as Olivia became quiet on the other end. "Liv?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't leave him when he needed her most.

"El, is Eli not-"

"Paternity test came in yesterday. I only have one son" he whispered.

Olivia sighed through the phone. "I'm sorry Elliot. Why didn't you tell me?"

Elliot covered the phone as he groaned once more. Olivia was one of the most caring people he knew, and he felt like crap not telling her sooner. "I'm sorry Liv, it's just with everything going on, there was never really a good time to."

"Well, now you can tell me all about it."

* * *

Olivia laid back in her bed. She heard Elliot sigh, before letting out a groan. She thought it was odd that he had groaned, but she didn't question it, after all, she was trying her hardest not to moan into the phone.

"There's nothing really to tell. I suspected Eli wasn't mine when Kathy was pregnant, and then I found the pictures of her and another man. I had a paternity test done, and, well the rest you know. Kathy and I would have gotten a divorce, even if Eli had been mine. It's just, we would have never worked out."

Olivia removed her hand from her thigh and sighed. "I'm sorry Elliot. I really am, but I know how much you love that little boy, and he's always going to know you as Daddy. Elliot, he's still your son, don't let the DNA tell you any differently."

* * *

Elliot arched his back, as he pulled himself out of his boxers. He knew it was wrong, but the way Olivia was talking to him, was making it too hard to resist. "So, are you living in your own apartment now?" she asked, as he wrapped his hand around his rock hard member, slowly running his hand up and down.

"Yes" he whispered, trying to choke back a moan.

"Elliot?" Olivia whispered, debating whether or not she should ask the question that had been on her mind since she heard him groan the first time.

"Yeah?" he breathed out, running his hand over his cock faster.

"Um, why do you keep groaning?"

Elliot froze. Had he really been that loud that she had heard him? "Um, I, uh."

"Are you, uh, you know," she took a deep breath, and lowered her voice, "are you masturbating?"

Elliot gulped. How had she known what he was doing? "Uh, uh, uh" he began, feeling embarrassed for being caught. He knew he couldn't lie to Olivia, and if he didn't confess now, she'd bring it again. "Yes" he whispered, wondering how long it would be for her to hang up, disgusted. "I'm sorry, I just, uh-"

"El, it's fine. I, uh, I" She stopped, letting a small moan escape her lips, covering her mouth when the noise escaped.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Liv, are you?"

It was quiet for a moment, until Olivia let out a small sigh. "Guilty" she whispered.

"I didn't even know."

Olivia chuckled. "I know how to be quiet at times" she said, trying not to moan into the phone again.

Elliot moaned, grabbing his cock once more, suddenly not feeling so bad. "Liv, if you want me to let you go, I could, uh, you know, let you finish." He thought about it for a minute, hoping she would say no.

"El, I know this would change everything, but, you don't have to go if you don't want to." She took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we can, uh, do it together?"

Elliot was shocked. He had never thought Olivia would think of this, let alone ask him to do such a thing. "Uh, sure" he said, trying to stiffle a moan.

"Okay. And Elliot, stop trying to hold back the groans. I know what you're doing, and its funny how hard you're trying."

Elliot chuckled. Maybe this wouldn't be so awkard after all. "Yes Liv" he said, as he began to rub his dick even harder. "Liv?" he asked, earning a moan from his partner in response. "What does this mean for us?"

Olivia let out another moan. "I don't know, but right now I don't give a fuck. Now shut up and do what you were doing" she said with a small laugh.

* * *

Olivia laid back, her towel opened, leaving her body exposed, as she ran her hands down to the area between her legs. "Elliot" she said, more of a moan, as her hands found her way to her clit.

"Yeah?" he asked, groaning once more, this time not bothering to cover it up.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"You really want to know?"

Olivia nodded, but soon thought about how stupid it looked, seeing as how he couldn't see her. "Yes" she squeaked, pushing a finger inside her wet center.

"I'm thinking, how amazing your body looks. Liv, you're beautiful, and even though I know it was wrong to do so, I didn't want to look away. I can't help but imagine how it would feel to be inside of you." His strokes quickened as he felt himself building to a powerful climax. "What are you thinking about Liv?"

She let out another moan, as she began to quicken her finger pumping, and rub her clit. "I'm imagining your perfect body on top of mine. The feeling of your skin on top of mine, and how amazing it would be to have you inside of me."

Elliot groaned when she finished, and began to thrust into his hand. "Oh God! I'm going to-"

"Me too El, me too" she whispered, panting.

The two reached their orgasms together, and yelled into the phone, calling out each others names, and letting out a few choice curse words.

* * *

Elliot laid on his bed, not bothering to pull his boxers up or clean himself up. "Liv, that was, that was wow" he said, panting, trying to gain control of his breath.

Olivia let out a chuckle. "I know El, I know."

The two continued to talk for another two hours, trying to avoid the awkward conversation that would usually follow after something like this. "I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia said, trying to stiffle a yawn.

"Okay, goodnight Liv."

"Night El." With that she hung up the phone, leaving Elliot to lay on the bed, wondering how things between them would ever be the same.

* * *

**Okay...so a little different yes?**

**Tell me what you think...I want to know how many people are interested in this story. **

**R&R please and thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Plus I had finals and had to check out, which was a hassel :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning, feeling as if she had gotten one of her best night's sleep. She stared at her clock and sighed. She still had five minutes before her alarm would go off, so she decided to lay there and think over everything that had happened yesterday. She had been thrown into a freezing pool. She had kissed Elliot. She had seen him naked, and after a conversation on the phone over how Kathy had lied about the paternity of Eli and their pendind divorce, she and Elliot had had phone sex. "Damn it Benson!" Olivia said, mentally cursing herself for acting so stupid. She knew things with Elliot would be awkward, especially after last night, and that's the last thing she needed.

Hearing the alarm near her bed go off, she quickly reached over and turned it off, before throwing the covers off her, only to realize she was still naked. She had never gotten dressed after her shower, and after she and Elliot had done what they had done, she had fallen asleep. She quickly grabbed the robe off the floor and put it on, before heading into the bathroom for another shower, hoping to get rid of some of the guilt and embarassment she felt. She quickly got into shower, ready to start her day, knowing that in little under an hour Elliot would be there to pick her up, and if things were going to work out, she needed to feel as normal as possible.

* * *

Fourty minutes later Elliot knocked on the front door of his partner's apartment, ready to pick her up for work. He had to admit, he was feeling a little awkward about what had happened the night before, but he wanted things to return to normal just as much as she did. He knocked again, before digging into his pocket for his copy of her house key. Before he was able to put the key in the lock, the door flew open, revealing his partner, dressed and ready for work.

"You ready to go?" she asked, grabbing her jacket off the coat hanger, along with her purse. She quickly clipped her badge to her belt, before putting on her jacket and stepping out of the apartment.

Elliot looked at his partner, confused. Are you ready to go? Those were the first words she had said to him. There was no 'hello' or 'how are you doing'. Instead she simply went on, as if nothing had happened. "Um, yeah," he said, moving out of the way to allow her entry to the hallway.

Olivia turned around, closed the door, and locked it, before turning to her partner. Without a word, she walked down the hall, toward the elevator, knowing Elliot would follow. She didn't feel like talking to him, fearing that everytime she did, she would hear his moans, as he masturbated on the phone.

Elliot followed his partner out of the hallway, and into the elevator. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day been quiet, neither wanting to speak about the previous night's events. Both Elliot and Olivia spent their time at work filling out paperwork on Nicole, and hoping for leads to find where she had run off too. Finally, not able to take anymore silence from his best friend, Elliot looked up and sighed. Placing the last of his paperwork on his desk, he got out of his seat, before clearing his throat.

Olivia, hearing her partner, looked up, mid-sentence. "Yeah?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow, before returning to her paperwork.

Elliot waited until she finished the paper with her signature before calling her name. "Olivia?"

Olivia looked up. When she noticed her partner still staring at her, she sighed, before placing her completed paperwork on her desk. "Yeah Elliot?" she asked as she put her hands on top of her head and stretched.

Elliot took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, can we go to the cribs. I think we need to talk."

"Elliot, I don't think-"

"Liv, you and I both know we should probably talk about what happened."

Olivia looked at her partner, before nodding. She knew he was right, they needed to talk, especially if they didn't want what had happened to ruin their partnership. She got out of her chair, and followed him up to the cribs.

When the two were in the safety of the cribs, Elliot closed the door, before walking over and taking a seat on his favorite bed. Olivia joined him, looking at her partner. "Well, about last night. I didn't realize how awkward this would be. It's almost as if we actually-"

"Slept together?" Elliot nodded. "El, I'm not going to lie, I felt awkward this morning. I mean, seeing you this morning, all I could think of was your body. Whenever I'd close my eyes I could hear you, moaning, but I think it's best if we try to forget what happened."

"Liv, you know that's not going to be easy, especially knowing what you were doing on the other end of that phone."

Olivia blushed, before nodding. "Elliot, please. It was something we both needed, but we got it from the wrong people. I was out of line suggesting it in the first place."

"No Liv, I was out of line, doing it in the first place."

Olivia looked at her partner, before giving him a smile, a genuine smile. "Can we both just try to put it past us. Yes it happened, but that doesn't mean we can just forget about it and move on."

Elliot took a deep breath, before letting out a sigh. "I think that's best," he said getting off the bed, and walking to the door. "So, you want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked, opening the door.

Olivia got off the bed and walked to the door. "Only if you're buying," she said with a wink, before leaving the room.

Elliot shook his head. "That's more like it," he whispered, following her out of the cribs, knowing that neither of them would be able to truely forget what had happened.

* * *

It had been three days since their talk in the cribs, and things between the dynamic duo had returned back to normal. Neither spoke of their phone conversation, or what had happened that night. Nicole Sheridan had been caught, arraigned, and taken a deal so she'd only have to spend five years in prison.

Olivia sat in the car, watching as Elliot walked into a convient store for coffee and a quick breakfast for the two.

Elliot walked into the liquor store, quickly finding his way to the coffee machine. He was nearly done filling one of the cups, when he felt the unmistakable metal of a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head. His breath caught in his throat and it took everything he had for him not to drop the cup of coffee. "Hands above your head," a voice from behind him commanded.

Elliot heard his heartbeat quicken. He reached for his gun, but the voice behind him stopped him. "I don't think so Detective. Hands above your head." Elliot slowly raised his hands, trying to think of a way to get Olivia's attention from inside the car. Elliot looked over his shoulder, catching a small glance at the man. He had on a dark ski mask, so the chances of him knowing who had him at gunpoint was slim. "Turn around," the man commanded, pushing the gun harder into the back of Elliot's head, as his hand reached into his pocket and took out the car keys. "Thank you Detective," he said, before striking Elliot in the back of the head with the gun, knocking him unconcious.

The man quickly walked out of the liquor store, paying no attention to the frightened man behind the cashier. He walked up to the car, content when he saw Olivia texting on her iphone. "What took you so long El?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her phone.

Without another word, the man pointed the gun through the open window, pressing it against Olivia's temple. "Hands up," he said, moving the door to open the door, before pressing the gun back up against her temple.

Olivia continued to look straight, quickly slipping her phone into her pocket, before trying to reach for her gun. "I said hands up!" the man yelled, pressing the gun harder into her temple. Olivia closed her eyes, scared, when it dawned on her. Where was Elliot? She knew something had had to happen to him, that's why he wasn't out here.

Olivia got out of the car, slowly, her arms raised in defeat. Her heart raced. She needed to know Elliot was okay, but she also needed to stop this man. Before she could even say anything, she felt the metal of the gun whip across her face, causing her to fall onto the floor. "Your partner's in there, unconcious," he said, before jumping into the car, starting it, and driving away.

Olivia got up, before staggering into the convient store. "Elliot?" she called out, searching the store for her partner. The owner pointed toward the back at the coffee machine, to which she nodded, and walked toward. Seeing her partner on the floor, she rushed up to him, worried about him. "Elliot?" she said, kneeling next to him.

He stirred a little, before opening his eyes. "Liv?" He sat up, before feeling the pain in his head. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the blood from the split lip on his partner's face.

Olivia helped Elliot stand up, and watched as he rubbed the back of his head gently. "We were just car jacked," she said, almost in disbelief.

The two walked out of the store, looking around, completely in shock over what had just happened. "Who'd want to steal the precinct's car?" he asked, looking at his phone. They were going to be late, and it was going to be embarassing having to explain why they weren't at work on time. Olivia looked at him and shrugged. "What do we do know?"

"It's about ten blocks to the precinct," she stated plainly.

Elliot looked at her and sighed. "Better get started," he said, rubbing the back of his head once more.

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed, wiping the blood off her lip. They needed to get to work, and find out who had taken their car. Whoever it was knew they were detectives, and it was obvious that this wasn't a random crime. They were targeted, and until they caught the guy, Elliot and Olivia would be on watch, making sure each other was safe.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think? Review, please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. College was crazy, and finals made it even worse. Not to mention other personal problems, but now that it's summer, I'll hopefully be able to get more writing done. Now, on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES :(**

* * *

The two arrived at the 1-6 an hour later, having to stop multiple times because of traffic and other such problems. They walked out of the elevator and into the squadroom, and sat into their chairs, tired, and ready to go home before the day had even begun.

"Benson, Stabler, my office, now!" Cragen boomed from the doorway of his office.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, and watched as she sighed before he rose from his chair. He walked into the office, his partner right behind him, closing the door as soon as they were both inside. "You two want to tell me why you're over an hour late?"

"Traffic was a bitch," Elliot stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing Olivia a smirk.

"Oh yeah, not to mention we were car jacked on our way to work." She followed her partner's lead, crossing her arms over her chest, before looking up at Cragen. "We had to walk the rest of the way here."

Cragen looked at his detectives , stunned. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing Olivia's split lip, and the dried blood on Elliot's suit. The two nodded, causing Cragen to relax a little. "Why didn't you call someone?"

The two pulled out their phones and placed them on Cragen's desk. Olivia's iphone had fallen out of her pocket when she fell to the floor, leaving the screen completely cracked, and unable to read anything on it, while Elliot's had fallen right in the middle of the spilled coffee, frying the battery. "Didn't really have a plan B," Elliot said, grabbing his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket.

Olivia grabbed her phone, looked at it with a sigh, and placed it back in her pocket. "Anyway, do we have anything today?"

Cragen shook his head. "Since the two of you were AWOL, I had to put Fin and Munch as leads on our current case. Until they get back I guess you guys are free to catch up on your paperwork." The two looked at each other, both letting out a small groan. "Actually, go check to see if Morales can pull up anything on your car. The department put GPS systems in them a while back, I think your car was one of the last models to have it."

Elliot nodded, before opening the door and keeping it held open for Olivia to walk out of the office. The two walked out of the squadroom and into the elevator, hoping that Morales would have something on their car and the man who did this to them.

* * *

"Wait, what happened to you?" Morales asked with a laugh. He couldn't believe that the dynamic duo had been car jacked, especially at a convienent store.

Olivia glared at the man. She was hardly in the mood to joke around, especially after what had happened earlier. Elliot saw his partner ready to tear the poor man's head off, and knew he had to get him to stop. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh. So, can you track it?" he asked, placing his hand on his partner's back, telling her to calm down.

Olivia shifted her eyes, allowing her to see her partner, before relaxing. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Morales turned to his computer and began to type multiple keys.

"Well, Cragen was right, your car has one of the department's gps systems on it." He punched a few more keys on his keyboard, before letting out a sigh. "However, I think they shut them off when they started using them at SVU." He turned to Elliot and Olivia and shrugged. "I can't get a trace on it." He watched as their faces fell, and he knew he had to try to do something for them, especially after he laughed about the car jacking. "I can try to put a watch on your financials, tell you if anyone's trying to use credit cards or anything."

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't have my purse with me, thank God. We just, ya know, we kinda need our car." Elliot chuckled at how pissed off she was. He would never admit it, but it was a major turn on for him, and no matter how bad ass she tried to seem, her anger just made her look adorable.

"Thanks anyway," she said, before walking out, leaving Elliot to look between Morales and the door.

* * *

Olivia laid down on her self-designated bed in the cribs, trying to relax. After Fin and Munch came back, she and Elliot had tried to help with the case, but they assured them that it was an open and shut case, and that all they had to do was file the necessary paperwork, which of course left her and Elliot to sit and do nothing.

The two contimplated heading home early, but they didn't want to leave if Morales found something out about the man who took their car, so they decided to head up to the cribs and take a well needed nap.

Olivia closed her eyes, rolling to face the wall, when she heard Elliot's voice. "Liv?" he asked softly, unsure if she was awake or not, not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep.

She quickly rolled over, facing her partner, and offered him a smile. "What's up?" She noticed Elliot sit up, and she knew whatever he had to say was serious. "El?" she asked, getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her partner.

"Kathy called me," he began, watching as Olivia's eyes eyes widened.

"Elliot," she said, in a voice that sounded almost as if she was pleading with him.

"Josh, Eli's father, left her...she wants me back." He stared at the floor, knowing he wouldn't be able to look Olivia in the eye, fearing he might let what he had been trying to keep a secret their entire partnership.

"Elliot, I know you were in love with Kathy once, and she made you happy, but do you think getting back with her is what's best for you two?" She watched as he looked up at her, smiling, and it confused the hell out of her.

"I told her no. I'm not going back to her Liv, but I promised her I wouldn't walk out on my kids."

Olivia looked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She's giving me full custody of the kids." He gave her another smile, knowing it was the best he could do to try to prevent the tears that were near falling. "She and Eli are moving to Chicago to move in with an old friend."

Olivia smiled at her best friend, slightly relieved that he wasn't going back to Kathy. "That's great Elliot," she whispered, watching as he laid down and stared at the bottom of the top bunk. "Next time, don't scare me like that," she said, laying in her own bunk.

Elliot laughed. "Yes Benson. Night."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Night Stabler," she said, before she turned back to face the wall.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, staring at her back which faced him, and let out a quiet sigh. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but they had both agreed that what had happened between them was nothing. He knew, however, that it wasn't nothing. It was love.

* * *

**Okay...super cheesy ending. Oh well :)**

**haha sorry this one was kinda short, but I promise, it should get better :)**

**Please, review, I love reading them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the reviews everyone! It means a lot to me. I'll probably be changing the title of this story, so be on the lookout for that :) Now, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Jessica:**

_We need another hot chapter next time_

**~well, I hope this is hot enough for you?**

* * *

_"Elliot?"_

_Elliot turned towards the voice calling his name, eventually laying on his back. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Olivia hovering over him. "Liv? What are you-"_

_"Shh," she said, silencing him with her finger on his lips. She watched as he raised an eyebrow, before leaning up to get a better view of her. "You have something I want," she whispered, climbing on top of him, straddling him, her legs on either side of his hips. _

_She ran her hands down his body, stopping at his waist to pull his shirt out of his slacks. Before Elliot could ask what she was planning, she crashed her lips onto his, running her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it to her, opening his mouth slightly, just enough for her tongue to slip in. She lapped at his own tongue causing him to moan, as her hands began to carefully undue the buttons on his shirt. "Liv," he moaned, loving this dominant side of his partner, "What's gotten into you?"_

_Olivia's lips left his mouth and began to travel down to his neck, nipping and sucking at each and every available inch of skin. "I want you Elliot," she said against his neck, her hot breath sending chills down Elliot's back. "Ever since that night when we were on the phone, I've thought about one thing, and one thing only." She cupped his already hard cock through his pants, making him grunt. "I want this Elliot," she said, ripping open his shirt to prove her point. _

_Her hands immediately began to caress the muscles she found, trying to memorize each and every curve of his body. Without warning, she sat up, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Elliot's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the black lace bra that was barely covering his partner's breasts. Blowing all caution into the wind, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. "God Liv," he said, as he reached up and cupped her right breast, swiping his thumb over her hardened nipple. _

_Olivia gasped, surprised at the feeling, before letting out a moan. Deciding to take control of the situation, Elliot grabbed Olivia and flipped them so that he was now on top. He kissed her once, making sure he had her complete attention, before he spoke. "Are you sure about this Liv?" he asked, hoping she was completely ready for this as he was. Olivia nodded, which was all the permission he needed, as he kissed a trail down her body, stopping at the waistband of her slacks. He quickly unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled them down, exposing a small black lace thong that matched her bra on the floor. "You're beautiful," he whispered, hooking his fingers onto her panties and pulling them down her long, toned legs. _

_Once she was completely exposed, Elliot stared at her, his eyes widening and his already hard cock becoming even harder. Olivia had always been the star of his fantasies, but this was the real thing; his partner was underneath him, naked, and begging for more. Without further warning, he lowered his head and began to kiss up her thigh, stopping at her hot center. He spread her legs further apart, smirking when he saw how ready she was. He quickly licked her hot center, watching as her head fell to the pillow, unexpecting Elliot to do such a thing. Before she could say anything, Elliot attached his lips to her swollen clit, licking and sucking, making Olivia squirm underneath him. "Oh fuck Elliot!" she moaned, opening her legs wider, giving him more access. Elliot smirked, before taking a finger and pushing it into her wet pussy. Olivia gasped at the intrusion, but as soon as Elliot began to thrust his digit in and out of her, she began to moan louder. Elliot added another finger, as he attached his mouth back to her clit, sucking as her back began to arch off the bed. "Fuck, Elliot, I'm going to cum!" _

_Elliot continued his thrusting, sucking hard on her clit. He felt her body begin to clench around his fingers, and it only made him go faster, suck harder. She came, screaming Elliot's name, and he groaned a response. He climbed back on top of her kissing her once, before Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. _

_She gathered all the strength she had and flipped them over, making sure she was on top. Elliot, of course, had no objections, when she began to kiss her way down his body. He let out a sharp gasp when she began to lick his nipple, her hands working on his own pair of slacks. "Liv!" She quickly took off his pants, pulling his underwear down and off as well, leaving him completely naked. Olivia smirked when she saw Elliot's full nude body. She had always imagined he was a big man, but this outpassed any and all expectations she had. Without futher warning, Olivia grabbed his dick tightly, making Elliot groan and close his eyes. He opened them just in time to see Olivia wrap her lips around his cock, before she began to go down on him. He nearly came in her mouth when she began to suck on him. "Fuck Liv! I don't know how much of that I can take," he said, causing Olivia to release him. _

_She looked into his eyes, knowing it was time, before she climbed onto him, her hot center hovering over his cock. She grabbed his dick, lined him up with her entrance, and lowered herself, gasping at how much Elliot filled her. She sank down, until he was buried to the hilt, before she took a deep breath, giving her body time to adjust to his size. When she was ready, she began to move her hips, placing her hand on his chest for leverage. Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's hips, guiding her down on him, as he watched her body bounce on top of his. _

_Each time she lowered herself, he went in deep, causing the both of them to moan. He was close, as was she, but he wanted to be holding her when he came. In one swift movement he pulled Olivia down onto the bed and got on top of her, his dick never leaving her body. _

_Olivia stared up at him, her eyes wide in both surprise and pleasure. He began to thrust into her, this time harder and faster, his own eyes clenching shut. "Liv! Oh fuck baby!"_

_She dug her nails into his back, as her body began to clench around him, his own body tightening. "Elliot! Oh God! Elliot!"_

_Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and continued to to thrust, feeling her go over the edge. "Elliot!"_

"Elliot?"

"Elliot!"

Elliot opened his eyes, surprised to find Olivia over him, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Elliot sat up quickly. He was sweaty, he was breathing heavy, and he was hard. "Liv?" he asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "What happened?" He quickly shifted so she couldn't see his erection straining against the fabric of his pants.

Olivia sat next to her partner. "You kept mumbling when you were asleep. When you started getting restless, I wanted to make sure everything was alright. I thought you were having a nightmare."

Elliot looked up at her and sighed. It had all been a dream. A fucking incredible dream, but a dream nonetheless. "I'm fine," he said, giving her a smile.

Olivia smiled back, patting his knee gently. Before she could say another word, the door opened and Fin stepped inside the cribs. He took one look at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Did I interupt something?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nope. What do you need?" she asked, hoping it was something about their car.

"Morales called. Said he got a trace on your car."

Elliot stood from the bed, hoping no one would notice the still visible bulge in his pants. "Where is it?"

Fin handed Elliot the piece of paper with the address on it. "Thanks," he mumbled, before walking out of the room.

"What's with him?"

Olivia smirked. "Tense dream," she mumbled, before following her partner out of room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Olivia asked, taking off her sunglasses, looking at the building in front of her.

Elliot nodded. "Morales said this was where he was getting the signal."

The two walked inside, surprised to see a very vacant club. Elliot looked around, smiling when he spotted someone behind the bar. "Excuse me," he said walking up to the man, Olivia right behind. "Did anyone happen to come by earlier?"

The man looked up at Elliot and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's asking?" he asked, placing a bottle of vodka under the counter.

Elliot took out his badge and showed it to the man, who only nodded. "Yeah, some guy came here. Said he was meeting some girl named Olivia here. I just let him be."

Elliot looked at Olivia, who only raised an eyebrow. She flashed her I.D. to the man, stepping closer to the bar. "I'm Olivia. Where was this guy?"

The man looked at Olivia and shrugged. "He kept mumbling about something, then went out the back," he said, pointing to the door at the end of the room. "He was kinda acting suspicious, so I made sure to lock the door as soon as he was gone."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks," she said, turning to follow Elliot towards the back door.

The two walked out of the building and looked down the alley. It was starting to get dark, and the two were starting to get hungry, so they turned to walk back out of the alley, when Elliot spotted something. Before he could say anything, the two were blinded by bright headlights.

"What the hell," Elliot mumbled, as he shielded his eyes from the light. He noticed a figure standing near the car, and his cop instincts kicked in.

"Who's there?" Olivia asked, trying to see past the light at the figure.

When they didn't receive a response, Elliot began to move his hand towards his gun. However, before he could reach it, he felt something stab him in the stomach, causing him to groan. He heard Olivia groan next to him, her hands clutching her stomach as well, before they both fell to the floor unconcious.

The dark figure walked up to Elliot, as someone else came out from the passenger seat and helped him carry Elliot to the car. They threw him in the back seat, before getting Olivia and doing the same thing.

Both figures got into the car, and drove off, Elliot and Olivia in the back seat still unconcious.

* * *

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it, and I love hearing if people are enjoying this story :)**


End file.
